The present invention relates to a washing machine comprising a by pass hose placed between the outlet and inlet of the discharge pump provided for cycling the remaining amount of water in the machine in order to eliminate the noise created due to the periodic unstable rhythm of discharge pump when the water level in the tub decreases during the evacuation of the washing machines.
In the conventional washing machines, generally centrifugal pumps with synchronous motor connected to a filter housing are used. These pumps have very low suction capacities. For this reason when the water level inside the tub falls in the washing machines, the pump cannot evacuate the remaining water and a disturbing noise is created during the operation of the pump.
The object of the present invention is to realize a washing machine, the disturbing noise of which has been reduced, by decreasing the amplitude and increasing the frequency of the periodic pressure detonations which cause the noise in the discharge pump after the drop of the water level inside the tub.